A Trip to His Workplace
by MOCHS
Summary: Ada has heard rumours in Leon's workplace and she goes down to settle it once and for all.


**A Trip to His Workplace**

A sudden email in the morning had all the government interns scrambling into the meeting room on the first floor. What surprised them though, was the fact that most of the workers from the mail room were there as well.

"What's going on?" Beatrice, one of the more outspoken interns, asked as she and the others filed towards the empty seats.

The head of the mail room, Edwin, replied, "We could say the same as well. I didn't see you guys CC'ed in the email."

Beatrice let out a loud sigh and crossed her arms, "This better be worth my time. I was in the middle of typing an _important_ report."

"We all were, Bea." Jordan called out and her cheeks flushed slightly from the embarrassing nickname.

Just then, two separate sets of footsteps could be heard running towards the mail room. A pair of F.O.S. agents soon appeared at the doorway and they too, were confused by the sight of the people in the room.

"This keeps getting interesting…" Edwin said and gestured to the chairs behind him. "Take a seat, ladies."

After another ten minutes of waiting, the doors open to reveal Ingrid Hunnigan and a smartly dress Asian woman carrying a briefcase.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is Mrs. Ada Kennedy. She wishes to speak with all of you," Ingrid introduced the stranger and Ada stepped forward confidently and cast her gaze on everyone in the room.

They appeared to shrink further into their seats as her eyes pierced through them. So **this** was what it was all about.

"Good morning," Ada spoke in a falsely sweet voice. "I am the _wife_ of your colleague, Leon S. Kennedy. Now, I am quite certain you know my purpose here."

There was only silence as everyone's attention focused on Ingrid and they glared at the bespectacled woman with tranquil fury. An action that did not go unnoticed by Ada's trained eyes.

"Oh, don't be pinning the blame on Miss Hunnigan here. Social media is quite rampant these days. Some of you have quite the itchy fingers when you tweet about my dear _husband_."

More silence again and Ada sighed, "I was under the impression that government personnel were able to speak when spoken to." She then lifted up the briefcase and placed it on the table before flicking the levers to open it up. The raven haired woman then turned the contents of the case towards her audience. It was full of new and old bills of various dominations.

"Such professionalism from the nation's best. Betting on whom can get my husband into bed with them. Encouraging infidelity too, well done."

A smirk still remained on Ada's face but her eyes still said otherwise as she rested her arms casually on the top of the opened suitcase.

"H-how did you get the pot?" A meek voice stammered.

"Let's just say that I was in _espionage_ for over twenty years and I have my ways." Panic and alarm then showed on their faces and Ada was pleased with their reaction. "Oh don't worry, I am unarmed. After all, you have quite strict security measures."

Relief flooded through their veins and the tension left their bodies.

"Now that I have your undivided attention, let us discuss on what we should do with the money. Technically, I should be the one taking it since I succeeded in doing so before our marriage. But, I have more than I can ever spend."

Now that the discussion of green was on the table, the silence was not as long lasting. Beatrice spoke up, "Maybe we could divide the pot and give it back to everyone?" A murmur of agreement went around the room but Ada shook her head.

"You eagerly parted with your money in hopes that it would go to someone who _deserved_ it. Perhaps donating to charity would suffice?"

"Since you won, Mrs. Kennedy, you could donate it to a charity of your choice." Edwin said and Ada did admire how diplomatic he was in this situation.

She looked him in the eye, "Mm, if everyone agrees to it."

Edwin turned around and asked, "All in favour?" Everyone's hands rose up and Edwin returned his attention to Ada. "The vote is unanimous, Mrs. Kennedy."

"Excellent. I shall donate all of this to Terra Save."

The government employees began to rise up from their seats but Ada stopped them by raising a finger. "Now, if I get wind of another bet being set up again, I _will_ file a formal complaint and see to it that **all** who were involved be promptly dismissed."

"Thank you for your _generosity_ , ma'am." Edwin replied curtly at the woman who was pulling the strings. Leon definitely married quite a formidable lady.

"And one more thing, if I hear of any unusual _trouble_ befalling my friend Miss Hunnigan here, I will share my expertise with her."

Everyone in the room nodded and Ingrid was slightly flustered by the attention that was on her. Even if Ada did make a promise to watch out for her, earning the ire of vindictive employees was something she would not be able to shake off.

"You may leave. I apologize for taking up your time." Ada shut the briefcase and waited for the myriad of employees to vacate the area. They exited the room neatly one by one, filing past the women and shooting them looks once in a while. Ada shrugged them all off and ignored the pettiness.

Seeing that the coast was clear after a couple of minutes, Ingrid expressed her gratitude. "Thank you, Ada."

"You're welcome. Just continue to watch Leon's back, would you?"

The brunette nodded, pushing up the spectacles that had slid down her nose from the movement. "I will."

"Alright. You better get back to work. I'll see you around." With a small wave of the hand, Ada took the briefcase and walked back to the reception area. As she did so, the masculine voice of her husband rang out, "Ada? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

She turned and gave Leon a smile. It was just as planned after Hunnigan gave her his schedule for the day. He had a clipboard in hand and it looked like he had just came out from his pre-arranged 9am meeting.

"I took leave today to surprise you."

He raised a blonde eyebrow. "Surprise me?"

Ada took a step towards him, "Leon, did you forget that it is your birthday today?"

His blue eyes widened and his mouth formed a shape of an 'O'. Mrs. Kennedy chuckled and kissed him on the cheek in full view of everyone who was walking by.

"Happy birthday, handsome. You ought to close your mouth. It's unbecoming of the DSO's top agent to be gaping like a fish," she whispered into his ear cheekily.

"Thank you, beautiful." Leon gave her a quick peck on the lips, unknowingly breaking the hearts of the all the females and some males in the vicinity. "Unfortunately, I can't pull away from work right now. I'll do my best to rush home as soon as possible."

Another genuine smile formed on Ada's lips. "I'll look forward to it. Have a great day, Leon. See you later."

He nodded and the couple reluctantly pulled away from each other. Everyone who were witnesses to the Kennedy couple's short public display of affection actually found it quite endearing that Leon was happy and able to express such pure love to his wife.

Maybe they should be comforted that the blonde man they have admired for years was finally content with his life.

* * *

 _Author's Note: A friend and I had this idea that Leon's co-workers had a long running bet to see whom can get into his pants. Leon seems like a workaholic to me with minimal social life so he is unaware of the pot that has been growing for years. =P_

 _Hope you had fun reading this just as much as I had writing it. It was nice to see Ada channel her cool cat personality with a lethal edge. Of course, what is a story featuring Ada and Leon without some Aeon fluff? I hope you enjoyed that Aeon cuteness too. =)_


End file.
